


Terrors

by Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis/pseuds/Hyperion_moonbabe_art3mis
Summary: Hey, can you write something where Reader comforts John Murphy after he has a nightmare?Word Count: 911
Relationships: John Murphy (The 100)/You
Kudos: 1





	Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’m so sorry. I started this request like a week ago and it totally slipped my mind. I kinda struggled a bit writing it, so I really hope this is what you were looking for. I hope you enjoyed :)

It had been three years since Praimfaya and you had been up in the ring along with Murphy, Raven, Echo, Monty, Harper, Emori, and Bellamy. For the last three years, you have bonded with everyone on the Ring except John Murphy, who seemingly banished himself from the group. 

“Hey, any luck contacting anyone on the ground?” You ask Emori and Raven as you come up to the control panel.

“No,” Emori sighs.

“Unfortunately, the atmospheric radiation prevents any radio contact.” Raven points out.

“Well, we haven’t given up yet and we shouldn’t stop now. Is there anything I can help with?” You ask the two, but you get no response. After a few moments of silence, you take the hint and assume they don’t need the help.

You make your way into the kitchen and find Monty “cooking” up some soup if that’s what you’d like to call it, “Hey, care for any help?” 

“Today I am making triple-g” You just look at Monty with confusion at the weird name he’s come up with. “Green’s green goop,” He responds after your silence.

“Ahhh, ok. So what can I be of help with?” You ask.

“Could you just add some more of this into the pot?” Monty hands you something green and wilted. 

“I’m not even gonna ask what this is,” You take it and put the greens in the pot and stir it. 

“This should be ready in like 5 to 10 minutes. You think you could call everyone to dinner?” Monty asks, still playing around with his goop. You nod and head over to the group.

You find Raven and Echo training, Emori continuing to reach earth and Bellamy staring at Eden. The only small green patch after Priamfaya. “Hey guys, Monty said that dinner will be ready in 5 to 10,” You say, making your way to the group.

“Alright, thanks,” Raven says out of breath while continuing to train. 

“Where are you going?” Bellamy asks, noticing you walking off.

“I’m gonna see if Murphy wants some,” You say stopping in your tracks and turning around.

“You know that’s not gonna happen right? He practically banished himself from us,” Emori states.

“It’s worth a try,” You walk off.

You spend some time wandering around John Murphy’s side of the ship. Hoping that he won’t jump out at you. You slowly make your way through the corridors confused that he was nowhere to be found until you hear some screams coming from another corridor. 

Curious as to where they’re coming from you follow the screams. You make your way through the maze of the corridors and find Murphy tossing and turning in his bed. You slowly make your way over to him.

“Murphy?” You whisper as you touch his shoulder to wake him up. You are greeted with a forceful push to the wall. You hiss as the pain starts to surge in the back of your head.

“Y/N? What are you doing on my side?” He asks, pulling him to the edge of his bed, putting his hands on each side of his head.

“I was gonna if you wanted to have some dinner with us,” You respond, pushing yourself off the wall.

“Yeh, not gonna happen. Now if you would please?” Murphy gestures to the door of his room for you to leave.

“Are you ok?” You ask, making your way over to his bed.

“Yes, now please,” He asks one more time. You just give him a look of disbelief, “No, ok. I had a nightmare,” He reluctantly says.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You ask sitting next to him. He stays silent before finally deciding to speak.

“It was about the time I was banished. I’m sure you know that after they left me in the forest. I was captured by the grounders. Tortured, beaten up, like I was nothing. And then–” He sighs as you move closer to him. “I was sent back to camp with that virus. The nightmare was specifically about how everyone beat me up for bringing the virus back into camp and how horrible it felt to have it. I felt like I died.” He says quietly.

“But you got through it. You’re strong Murphy,” You respond.

“I’m a cockroach,” He states strongly.

“You’re not. You’re someone who used his smarts and just sheer will to survive. That makes me believe that you’re one of the strongest out here.” 

“Thanks Y/N. You don’t have to say that just to make me feel better,” He hisses.

“I’m not. I truly believe that,” You scoot closer to give him a hug. Murphy freezes for a bit unsure what to do, before releasing and falling into your hug. 

“I’m not really one to share but I feel comfortable around you. I honestly haven’t really been sleeping since I’ve been getting so many nightmares.” He explains as you pull away from the hug.

“Do you want me to stay and help you fall asleep?” You offer.

“Don’t you have dinner to get to?” He asks.

“If that’s what you wanna call it,” You laugh a little.

“Fair. I guess I wouldn’t mind it.” He lays back down. You rest your head on his chest and bring a hand up to move your hand through his hair. A few minutes later you find that John Murphy is sound asleep. You lay there watching him sleep peacefully before you find yourself drifting off.


End file.
